


Night #42

by whatiskinderegg



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Times, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatiskinderegg/pseuds/whatiskinderegg
Summary: A sleeping son of Hades is sleeping. A sleepy son of Apollo is not.





	Night #42

Arms slipping under his armpits woke Nico from sleep. He grumbled into his pillow. 

"Will.." he complained.

"Sorry," came a hot whisper in his ear, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Then don't sneak in." 

Nico rolled over, pulling the covers up to his shoulders. Will shivered into him, grappling cold arms around him. He hid his face in Nico's shoulder. 

"You're freezing."

"And you're nice and toasty - share." Will snuggled up to him. He sounded exhausted. Though after working 24/7 in the infirmary for four days straight, Nico was impressed he even had the energy to talk. Let alone creep in to bother him. 

"Shaaare." Will's cold nose pressed against Nico's neck.

"Arh - share what?" He murmured grumpily, "Get any closer and you'll be under my skin."

"You love it." Will yawned.

"Not at two in the morning I don't." But, saying that, he stretched his arms around Will's neck, making his body a cradle for him. Nico's fingertips touched the nape of his neck, feeling tufts of baby blonde hair.

"You smell like the infirmary." Nico informed him, closing his eyes. 

He felt Will's lips move against his clavicle. "No amount of soap will scrub it away. I think the place is in my bones now."

Nico brushed fingers through his hair. 

"Did you shower?"

He felt Will shake his head; felt his grip soften around his waist; the depths of his breaths slowing to a steady, discernible rhythm. 

Nico lowered his voice to a whisper. "You have to go back tonight?"

Will groaned quietly. Then, after a while, he murmured, "Six."

Nico frowned. 

This was starting to piss him off now. 

Surely there weren't that many half-bloods still infirmary-bound: it had been nearly two weeks since camp normality had been restored. 

Sure, there had been that Chimera attack, but that was days ago, and there had been only four of them badly burnt (one, admittedly, did have half his arm scorched off so Nico allowed him an allotted bed for that). 

But Will was exhausted: he'd been running on whatever kip he could grab in a quiet corner amidst his patients. Just how many of his brothers and sisters were putting in that level of effort? They must be able to take over some of the minor shit. 

He opened his mouth to fire this into Will's nearby ear, but the boy had relaxed completely. His mouth was open on Nico's shoulder: Nico felt his exhaling breath on his skin through his t-shirt.

Asleep.

So Nico let him. 

It still pleased (fluttery-sensation-in-his-stomach-pleased) and surprised him how easily Will found comfort in his arms - and he surprised himself at how seemingly okay he was, dealing with all of this contact and intimacy. 

Will was a sap for it. 

But he felt an immediate connection sleeping with Will; a feeling of safety and lulling assurance. 

He actually never slept better. 

Maybe that was Apollo's healing nature in him (it certainly wasn't his fidgeting or pointy knees and elbows).

Nico didn't understand the how of it and perhaps he never would. 

He just knew that when Will wasn't there beside him, he missed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya liked! I know is ver short but soft sleepy behbehs are my fave. 
> 
> Plus I like the idea of Will being the one in need of tlc for once.


End file.
